


Où la lumière n'est plus

by docteurcactus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hannigram - Freeform, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docteurcactus/pseuds/docteurcactus
Summary: Dans son esprit, la répulsion se mêle à l’attraction, impérieuse, jusqu’à ce que les contours de l’une ou de l’autre en deviennent flous, et s’évaporent avec délicatesse. D’aucuns diraient : comme sa santé mentale.
Will n’est pas fou, ni en perdition, simplement… En proie à un dilemme cornélien, et ce dans le sens le plus littéral du terme. Les monstres au fond de son âme se disputent gentiment la carcasse d’un homme depuis longtemps déjà mort ; son plongeon désespéré dans les ténèbres le lui apprend, entre autres choses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà un extrait un peu brut, _à vif_ , plutôt différent de ce que je fais d'habitude. Le personnage d'Hannibal Lecter, bizarrement, me fascine. Naturellement, je me suis tournée vers la série **Hannibal** , et ce fut un régal. Perturbant, à vous écrabouiller le cœur, mais délicieux. Ah, et, j'abuse de Dante, sans même m'excuser !  
> Bonne lecture !

_« Tu me rends si content quand tu résous mes doutes, que le doute m'est doux autant que le savoir. » – Dante Alighieri_

* * *

L’homme se souvint du vent, des embruns caressants, sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux. Et du sel, mélangé au sang – ébène sous la lune – dans sa bouche, au creux de plaies nues, comme son âme ; tendre brûlure qui lui arrachait des cris qu’il n’avait plus la force de pousser.  
  
Oh, l’homme sentait _ses_ yeux sur lui ; il se disait que si la chute ne lui fracassait pas les os, crevait son cœur et faisait éclater sa cervelle, _il_ le ferait, avec une affection toute particulière, méticuleuse, horrifique, irrépressiblement fascinante.  
  
Sur le point de mourir, Will Graham se demanda pourquoi Hannibal ne le lâcha pas, et ne le lâcha jamais.

* * *

Au réveil, Will eut l’affreuse sensation de ne pas être mort.  
Surtout, de ne pas être _seul_.  
  
Le sable avait un goût de cendres froides.

* * *

« Ne renonceras-tu donc jamais à m’ôter la vie, Will ? Si c’est là ton désir le plus ardent, approche. _Prends_. »  
  
Du reste, Lecter ne le tua pas, et l'encouragea même à le tuer, _lui_. Néanmoins, les mains calleuses qu’Hannibal força sur sa propre gorge ne firent rien d’autre que retomber, mollement, effleurant – presque avec _volupté_ – la peau et ses meurtrissures blafardes au passage.  
  
La résignation dans le geste fit écho à la résignation dans les mots, et ce furent deux hommes éreintés qui se cherchèrent timidement du regard, à la fois véhéments et miséricordieux. Aucun n’eut la volonté de rejeter l’autre, de se battre.  
  
L’accord fut scellé dans le silence, brisé par les chants espiègles de la mer et du vent. Entre eux, les mots étaient devenus inutiles.  
  
Will s’abandonna au docteur dès lors qu’il le précipita du haut de la falaise, et l’idée même de n’avoir pu s’en empêcher le terrifiait autant qu’elle le vivifiait. Cependant, il était las d’affronter ses démons, ses pulsions macabres ; le docteur l’avait deviné au travers de ses yeux, d’un bleu pluvieux, mélancolique, comme lui-même _comprit_ pourquoi Hannibal ne l’avait pas lâché, ce soir-là.  
  
« Me guideras-tu, Hannibal ?   
– Ais-je jamais _cessé_ ? »  
  
S’il devait être un monstre, Will Graham serait _magnifique_.


End file.
